mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Быть Бризи непросто/Галерея
1 = Пролог ---- Fluttershy_addressing_her_friends_S4E16.png Fluttershy_-creatures_known_as_Breezies-_S4E16.png Fluttershy_grinning_S4E16.png Pinkie_standing_on_a_tree_smiling_at_Fluttershy_S4E16.png Pinkie_Pie_super_excited_S4E16.png Rainbow_Dash_-never_done_it_before-_S4E16.png Rainbow_-not_that_I_won't_be_totally_awesome-_S4E16.png Fluttershy_-those_teeny-tiny_little_things-_S4E16.png Fluttershy_-did_I_mention_how_tiny_they_are-_S4E16.png Fluttershy_looking_at_a_ladybug_S4E16.png Fluttershy_suggests_-a_special_Breezie_cheer-_S4E16.png Pinkie_Pie_loves_cheers_S4E16.png Fluttershy_and_Pinkie_Pie_-don't_want_to_startle_them-_S4E16.png Fluttershy_directing_her_friends_S4E16.png Fluttershy_-you_can_do_it,_Breezies-_S4E16.png Main_5_shouting_Breezie_cheer_S4E16.png Applejack_apologizing_to_Fluttershy_S4E16.png Fluttershy_-quietly_doesn't_come_naturally-_S4E16.png Main_5_shouting_cheer_softly_S4E16.png Fluttershy_-perhaps_just_a_little_bit_quieter-_S4E16.png Main_5_speaking_cheer_S4E16.png Fluttershy_-just_a_little_quieter-_S4E16.png Main_5_whispering_cheer_S4E16.png Fluttershy_shouting_-perfect!-_S4E16.png Fluttershy_embarrassed_S4E16.png Fluttershy_coy_smile_S4E16.png |-| 2 = Приветствие Бриззи ---- Crowd_in_Ponyville_town_square_S4E16.png Ponies_getting_ready_S4E16.png View_of_Ponyville_Crowd_S04E16.png Rainbow_Dash_hovering_over_the_crowd_S4E16.png Rainbow_Dash_testing_the_breeze_S4E16.png _S4E16.png Fluttershy_talking_to_Mr._and_Mrs._Cake_S4E16.png Fluttershy_explains_the_Breezies'_magic_S4E16.png Mr. Cake "no breeze means no magic" S4E16.png.png Fluttershy "only two days to get that pollen back" S4E16.png.png Fluttershy "it's ever so important" S4E16.png.png Mrs. Cake "certainly wouldn't want to scare them" S4E16.png.png Mr._Cake_complimenting_Fluttershy_S4E16.png Fluttershy_bashful_S4E16.png Fluttershy "went to see them gathering their pollen" S4E16.png.png Fluttershy_shielding_her_eyes_S4E16.png Rarity's_shiny_coat_S4E16.png Rarity's_coat_is_too_bright_S4E16.png Fluttershy_wearing_sunglasses_S4E16.png Rarity "too much purple on this" S4E16.png.png Twilight_organizing_her_flash_cards_S4E16.png Rarity "Twilight refused to admit it" S4E16.png.png Fluttershy "an awful lot of sequins" S4E16.png.png Rarity "can never have too many sequins" S4E16.png.png Fluttershy_getting_super_worried_S4E16.png Rarity_and_nervous_Fluttershy_S4E16.png Rarity's_even_shinier_coat_S4E16.png Rainbow_Dash_with_Pegasus_team_S4E16.png Rainbow_Dash_looking_into_the_distance_S4E16.png Rainbow_Dash_sees_the_Breezies_coming_S4E16.png Rainbow_Dash_whispers_in_Twilight's_ear_S4E16.png Twilight "everypony, it's time" S4E16.png.png Twilight "please welcome... the Breezies!" S4E16.png.png Pegasi_watching_the_Breezies_S4E16.png Breezies_fluttering_over_Ponyville_S4E16.png Ponyville_watching_the_Breezies_S4E16.png Applejack_and_Rarity_in_awe_of_the_Breezies_S4E16.png Seabreeze_shouting_orders_S4E16.png Pinkie_Pie_overcome_by_cuteness_S4E16.png Pinkie_Pie_plugging_her_mouth_S4E16.png Spike_trying_to_see_the_Breezies_S4E16.png Spike_excited_grin_S4E16.png Amethyst_Star_blocking_Spike's_view_S4E16.png Spike_getting_angry_S4E16.png Spike and Pinkie "can I hop on you" S4E16.png.png Pinkie Pie "may explode!" S4E16.png.png Spike_spots_a_tree_S4E16.png Spike_climbs_onto_tree_branch_S4E16.png Spike_watches_Breezies_from_a_tree_S4E16.png Spike_bouncing_on_tree_branch_S4E16.png Leaf_shakes_loose_S4E16.png Spike_sees_leaf_floating_away_S4E16.png Spike "oh, no!" S4E16.png.png Ponies_see_floating_leaf_S4E16.png Seabreeze_sees_incoming_leaf_S4E16.png Leaf_glides_toward_Breezies_S4E16.png Ponies_in_shock_S4E16.png Rainbow Dash "slow down the breeze" S4E16.png.png Band Pony "we can't connect the breeze" S4E16.png.png Flitter "they'll get separated from each other" S4E16.png.png Rainbow_Dash_and_Pegasi_worried_S4E16.png Breezies_out_of_control_S4E16.png Fluttershy_gasps_S4E16.png |-| 3 = Спасение Бриззи! ---- Breezie flying wildly S4E16.png Seabreeze yelling S4E16.png Seabreeze shouting at spinning Breezies S4E16.png Breezies trying to form a chain S4E16.png Fluttershy in shock S4E16.png Fluttershy springs into action S4E16.png Breezette spinning S4E16.png Fluttershy to the rescue S4E16.png Spike worried face S4E16.png Fluttershy catching Breezette S4E16.png Seabreeze directing out of control Breezies S4E16.png Fluttershy_saving_the_Breezies_S4E16.png Fluttershy_gathers_Breezies_together_S4E16.png Ponies_cheer_for_Fluttershy_S4E16.png Fluttershy_setting_the_Breezies_down_S4E16.png Breezies_cheer_for_Fluttershy_S4E16.png Seabreeze_talking_to_Fluttershy_S4E16.png Fluttershy "all kinds of creatures" S4E16.png.png Seabreeze_unamused_S4E16.png Seabreeze "you must be so proud" S4E16.png.png Fluttershy "you speak my language too" S4E16.png.png Seabreeze_scorning_other_Breezies_S4E16.png Fluttershy_amused_S4E16.png Pinkie Pie "that was amazing!" S4E16.png.png Rainbow_Dash_apologizing_S4E16.png Fluttershy "it's not your fault" S4E16.png.png Fluttershy blushing S4E16.png Rarity "design you a special hero's gown" S4E16.png.png Rarity "or a sash" S4E16.png.png Spike_apologizing_to_Fluttershy_S4E16.png Fluttershy_and_Twilight_confused_S4E16.png Spike_remorseful_S4E16.png Fluttershy_forgiving_Spike_S4E16.png Spike_happy_again_S4E16.png Spike_hugging_Fluttershy_S4E16.png Breezies_grumbling_at_Spike_S4E16.png Spike "just gonna stay over here" S4E16.png.png Fluttershy_with_the_Breezies_S4E16.png Rainbow Dash "just give me the word" S4E16.png .png Seabreeze_concerned_S4E16.png |-| 4 = Забота о Бриззи ---- Fluttershy's_cottage_S4E16.png Row_of_stoic-faced_birds_S4E16.png Breezies_in_Fluttershy's_cottage_S4E16.png Breezies_in_Angel's_basket_S4E16.png Fluttershy_caring_for_the_Breezies_S4E16.png Twirly_trembling_S4E16.png Fluttershy_grabbing_a_napkin_S4E16.png Twirly_is_content_S4E16.png Breezie_asking_for_water_S4E16.png Fluttershy_picks_up_eye_dropper_S4E16.png Breezie_with_thimble_of_water_S4E16.png Fluttershy_offering_hoof-knitted_sweater_S4E16.png Breezie_takes_hoof-knitted_sweater_S4E16.png Breezies_happy_with_Fluttershy_S4E16.png Twilight_and_Applejack_enter_the_cottage_S4E16.png Fluttershy tells AJ "watch your step" S4E16.png.png Breezie_trembling_under_Applejack_S4E16.png Twilight_asks_about_the_Breezies_S4E16.png Fluttershy "has it been an hour already" S4E16.png.png Fluttershy_and_Breezie_looking_out_window_S4E16.png Butterfly_flittering_outside_S4E16.png Twilight "they're not going to a cruel world" S4E16.png.png Breezies_looking_at_Fluttershy_S4E16.png Fluttershy "yes, that's right" S4E16.png.png Breezies_gathering_around_Fluttershy_S4E16.png Fluttershy "don't think they're quite ready" S4E16.png.png Seabreeze_grumbling_in_Breezie_language_S4E16.png Applejack "what did he say" S4E16.png.png Fluttershy blushing "I'd rather not say" S4E16.png.png Twilight_and_Applejack_leaving_S4E16.png Fluttershy_behind_the_door_S4E16.png Fluttershy_smiling_at_Breezies_S4E16.png Seabreeze "we will never get home" S4E16.png.png Breezies_shocked_at_Seabreeze's_words_S4E16.png Fluttershy_looks_at_Breezies_S04E16.png Seabreeze "why do we have to need magic" S4E16.png.png Seabreeze_berating_Fluttershy_S4E16.png Fluttershy_arguing_with_Seabreeze_S4E16.png Seabreeze "they have no idea what they're doing" S4E16.png.png Seabreeze_pouting_S4E16.png Fluttershy_offering_Breezies_a_snack_S4E16.png |-| 5 = Не хотят уходить ---- Breezies_eating_cookie_S4E16.png Breezie_eating_grape_S4E16.png Breezies_stuffed_S4E16.png Breezie_burps_S4E16.png Fluttershy "you're excused" S4E16.png.png Breezies_gathered_together_S4E16.png Fluttershy "strong enough to face the breeze" S4E16.png.png Fluttershy "loved having you here" S4E16.png.png Seabreeze_insulting_other_Breezies_S4E16.png Seabreeze "we would be safe at home!" S4E16.png.png Seabreeze_in_tears_S4E16.png Seabreeze_sad_S4E16.png Seabreeze_longing_for_home_S4E16.png Fluttershy confused by Seabreeze's "pep talk" S4E16.png.png Fluttershy "you may never make it back" S4E16.png.png Breezie_sneezes_S4E16.png Breezie_nudging_Twirly_S4E16.png Twirly_winking_S4E16.png Fluttershy "had no idea you all have colds" S4E16.png.png Breezies_faking_illness_S4E16.png Breezies_perched_on_Fluttershy's_hoof_S4E16.png Breezies_happy_in_Fluttershy's_embrace_S4E16.png Seabreeze_exasperated_S4E16.png Rainbow_Dash_and_Pegasi_going_to_Fluttershy's_cottage_S4E16.png Fluttershy_peeking_outside_S4E16.png Rainbow_Dash_asking_about_the_Breezies_S4E16.png Rainbow Dash "clock's kinda ticking" S4E16.png.png Fluttershy "just a few more minutes" S4E16.png.png Rainbow_Dash_and_Pegasi_confused_S4E16.png Rainbow "she must know what she's doing" S4E16.png.png Breezies_drinking_punch_S4E16.png Breezies_dancing_S4E16.png Breezies_on_a_slide_S4E16.png Fluttershy_and_Breezies_having_a_party_S4E16.png Breezie_playing_saxophone_S4E16.png Seabreeze_takes_saxophone_away_S4E16.png Fluttershy_and_Breezies_looking_at_Seabreeze_S4E16.png Breezies_disappointed_S4E16.png Seabreeze "why are you spending your time on this" S4E16.png.png Fluttershy "Seabreeze has a point" S4E16.png.png Fluttershy_telling_Breezies_it's_time_to_go_S4E16.png Breezies_pulling_on_Fluttershy's_tail_S4E16.png Fluttershy "don't want you to feel abandoned" S4E16.png.png Twirly_addressing_Fluttershy_S4E16.png Fluttershy "that does make sense" S4E16.png.png Breezies_worried_S4E16.png Fluttershy_calls_out_for_Seabreeze_S4E16.png Fluttershy_checking_under_her_hoof_S4E16.png Twirly_shrugging_S4E16.png Fluttershy_looks_at_the_door_S4E16.png Fluttershy_looking_through_peephole_S4E16.png Seabreeze_flying_away_S4E16.png Fluttershy "no way he can handle" S4E16.png.png Fluttershy_worried_about_Seabreeze_S4E16.png |-| 6 = Погоня за Сибриз ---- Seabreeze_swept_by_the_wind_S4E16.png Seabreeze_unable_to_fly_straight_S4E16.png Dr._Hooves_with_3D_glasses_walking_with_Rose_S4E16.png Seabreeze_struggling_to_fly_S4E16.png Seabreeze_dodging_falling_acorns_S4E16.png Seabreeze_shielding_himself_S4E16.png Seabreeze_flies_into_a_beehive_S4E16.png Seabreeze_surrounded_by_bees_S4E16.png Seabreeze_on_a_tree_branch_S4E16.png Swarm_of_bees_S4E16.png Seabreeze_hanging_onto_tree_branch_S4E16.png Seabreeze_cornered_by_bees_S4E16.png Bees_angry_S4E16.png Seabreeze_looking_up_at_Fluttershy_S4E16.png Fluttershy "back off my Breezie friend" S4E16.png.png Bees_readying_stingers_S4E16.png Fluttershy_dressed_as_a_bee_S4E16.png Bees_surprised_S4E16.png Fluttershy_angry_with_the_bees_S4E16.png Fluttershy_scolding_the_bees_S4E16.png Bees_fly_back_into_the_hive_S4E16.png Fluttershy_and_grateful_Seabreeze_S4E16.png Seabreeze_thanks_Fluttershy_S4E16.png Fluttershy "one tiny acorn is a threat" S4E16.png.png Seabreeze_explains_his_case_S4E16.png Fluttershy_realizing_her_mistake_S4E16.png Seabreeze "nobreezie ever listens to me!" S4E16.png.png Seabreeze_depressed_S4E16.png Fluttershy_telling_Seabreeze_not_to_be_mean_S4E16.png Seabreeze "what about those bees" S4E16.png.png Fluttershy_about_to_have_an_epiphany_S4E16.png Rainbow_glow_on_Seabreeze's_wing_S4E16.png Fluttershy's_eye_glow_S4E16.png Fluttershy_with_a_stern_expression_S4E16.png Seabreeze_jumps_onto_Fluttershy's_hoof_S4E16.png Fluttershy_flying_back_to_the_cottage_S4E16.png Seabreeze_flapping_in_Fluttershy's_mane_S4E16.png Fluttershy_slows_down_for_Seabreeze_S4E16.png Fluttershy "had to rescue Seabreeze" S4E16.png.png Breezies_looking_sad_S4E16.png Fluttershy_telling_it_like_it_is_S4E16.png Seabreeze_glaring_at_the_Breezies_S4E16.png Breezies_pleading_to_Fluttershy_S4E16.png Fluttershy_being_firm_with_the_Breezies_S4E16.png Breezies_at_Fluttershy's_hooves_S4E16.png Fluttershy_telling_the_Breezies_to_leave_S4E16.png Breezies_sad_about_leaving_S4E16.png Breezies_leaving_the_cottage_S4E16.png Seabreeze_nodding_to_Fluttershy_S4E16.png Fluttershy_crying_S4E16.png Fluttershy_in_tears_S4E16.png |-| 7 = Помощь Бриззи вернуться домой ---- Pegasus_team_making_a_breeze_S4E16.png Leaves_blown_by_strong_breeze_S4E16.png Rainbow Dash "it's too strong" S4E16.png.png Flitter "I can't do it any lighter" S4E16.png.png Band Pony "neither can I" S4E16.png.png Rainbow_tells_other_Pegasi_to_fly_back_S4E16.png Rainbow_flaps_wings_lightly_S4E16.png Leaves_blown_by_light_breeze_S4E16.png Rainbow Dash "now it's too light" S4E16.png.png Flitter_and_Band_Pony_looking_at_each_other_S4E16.png Fluttershy "there are too few of them" S4E16.png.png Fluttershy "face the breeze together" S4E16.png.png Twilight_looking_closely_at_the_Breezies_S4E16.png Twilight_mentions_a_magic_spell_S4E16.png Twilight "gonna feel a little funny at first" S4E16.png.png Main_5_lined_up_S4E16.png Twilight's_magic_surges_S4E16.png Fluttershy_and_Rainbow_floating_S4E16.png Twilight_firing_magic_beam_S4E16.png Pinkie_Pie_and_Rarity_hit_by_magic_beam_S4E16.png Twilight_firing_magic_at_Breezies_S4E16.png Twilight_casting_transformation_magic_S4E16.png Applejack shocked S4E16.png Applejack_sprouts_antennae_S4E16.png Rarity_looking_at_her_wings_S4E16.png Rarity continuing to look at her wings S4E16.png Pinkie_Pie_becoming_a_Breezie_S4E16.png Rarity,_Rainbow,_and_AJ_as_Breezies_S4E16.png Pinkie_Pie,_Fluttershy,_and_Twilight_as_Breezies_S4E16.png Breezies_amazed_S4E16.png Fluttershy_speaking_Breezie_language_S4E16.png Main_cast_in_Breezie_forms_S4E16.png Fluttershy "I mean, let's go!" S4E16.png.png Flitter_and_Band_Pony_making_a_breeze_S4E16.png Breezies_floating_on_the_breeze_S4E16.png Mane_6_and_Seabreeze_fluttering_S4E16.png Breezie_group_flying_over_grassland_S4E16.png Breezie_group_flying_over_snowy_field_S4E16.png Breezie_group_flying_over_desert_S4E16.png Breezie_starting_to_tire_out_S4E16.png Seabreeze_and_Breezie_Fluttershy_looking_behind_S4E16.png Breezette_and_tired_Breezie_S4E16.png Seabreeze_offering_encouragement_S4E16.png Seabreeze "those things I said" S4E16.png.png Fluttershy_gives_a_supporting_smile_S4E16.png Seabreeze "I believe in you" S4E16.png.png Seabreeze_supporting_other_Breezies_S4E16.png Breezie_group_in_a_waterfall_valley_S4E16.png Breezie_group_enters_cliff_opening_S4E16.png Seabreeze_pointing_to_portal_S4E16.png Fluttershy_flying_through_portal_S4E16.png Main_5_flying_through_portal_S4E16.png Home_of_the_Breezies_S4E16.png Main_5_as_Breezies_S4E16.png Breezies_frolicking_in_grotto_S4E16.png Rarity "where's my sketchpad" S4E16.png.png Pinkie Pie "so stinkin' cute!" S4E16.png.png Breezies_spotting_late-arriving_Breezies_S4E16.png Breezies_embracing_S4E16.png Seabreeze_reunites_with_his_family_S4E16.png Seabreeze's_newborn_child_S4E16.png Seabreeze_holding_his_newborn_child_S4E16.png Fluttershy_with_tears_of_joy_S4E16.png Fluttershy_happy_for_the_Breezies_S4E16.png Breezies_reunite_S4E16.png Rarity_sees_portal_closing_S4E16.png Rarity "we'd better get going" S4E16.png.png Fluttershy_saying_goodbye_to_the_Breezies_S4E16.png Fluttershy_being_given_a_flower_S4E16.png Seabreeze_giving_Fluttershy_a_flower_S4E16.png Seabreeze_puts_flower_in_Fluttershy's_mane_S4E16.png Fluttershy "I'll miss you" S4E16.png.png Fluttershy_hugging_Seabreeze_S4E16.png Breezies_waving_goodbye_S4E16.png Main_5_leaving_through_the_portal_S4E16.png Fluttershy_looking_behind_one_last_time_S4E16.png Seabreeze_winking_S4E16.png Fluttershy_leaves_through_the_portal_S4E16.png |-| 8 = Эпилог ---- Main_5_exiting_the_cliff_opening_S4E16.png Breezie_Fluttershy_and_Rainbow_flying_away_S4E16.png Main_ponies_as_Breezies_S4E16.png Twilight_casting_transformation_magic_again_S4E16.png Main_cast_turned_back_into_ponies_S4E16.png Twilight_looking_at_ladybug_S4E16.png Rainbow Dash "I've always kinda wondered" S4E16.png.png Twilight "not a chance" S4E16.png.png Rainbow_Dash_pouting_S4E16.png Main_5_in_waterfall_valley_S4E16.png Main_ponies_back_trotting_to_Ponyville_S4E16.png Fluttershy_with_flower_in_her_mane_S4E16.png Flower_glowing_S4E16.png |-| Реклама= Реклама ---- Fluttershy_with_her_friends_Twitter_promotional.png Facebook_promotional_It_Ain't_Easy_Being_Breezies.png Rainbow_Dash_on_vigil_EW_Promotional_Teaser.png Facebook_promotional_Fluttershy_and_the_Breezies.png Applejack_and_Rarity_watching_the_Breezies_migration_EW_promo.jpg en:It Ain't Easy Being Breezies/Gallery es:It Ain't Easy Being Breezies/Galería Категория:Галереи эпизодов четвёртого сезона